


Излишне прохладно

by Dragon_Air



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Черное солнце палило нещадно и совсем не дарило тепла





	Излишне прохладно

Несмотря на то, что в воздухе витал аромат цветущей сакуры и солнечные лучи слепили глаза, беспрепятственно достигая Земли сквозь безоблачное небо, для середины апреля было излишне... прохладно. И не скажешь, что холодно – это понятие следует приберечь для зимы. Только «излишне прохладно», но вполне достаточно, чтобы причинять довольно ощутимый дискомфорт.

Урюу выдохнул весенний морозец вместе с паром, теплее кутаясь в куртку спортивной школьной формы. Шел урок физкультуры, на котором предстояло сдать стометровку. Бодрый преподаватель, ратуя за закаливание и здоровый образ жизни молодежи, намеревался выгнать эту самую молодежь на улицу в одних футболках, но ученики настояли на своем. И – не зря. Урюу поежился и взглянул на обыденно хмурого Куросаки. Тут же едва не поежился вновь, заприметив, что тот с пофигистичным выражением лица стоял в расстегнутой куртке, вальяжно положив руки в карманы. Ну что ж, Ичиго никогда не был мерзляком, в отличие от Исиды, и подобное в полной мере вписывалось в его характер. Урюу не удержался от сдавленного, обладающего отнюдь не веселыми нотками смешка себе под нос.

Черное солнце палило нещадно. Палило, обжигало и распространяло никому не заметную – кроме, конечно, Исиды – реяцу. Если еще Исиде не чудилось, раз уж никто ее, реяцу, не замечал.

Черное солнце палило нещадно и совсем не дарило тепла.

Учитель поочередно вызывал подопечных на сдачу, оглашая их фамилии. Одноклассники один за другим подходили к стартовой линии беговой дорожки и по сигналу стремглав неслись до финишной отметки, мелькая перед глазами находившегося неподалеку Урюу. Наверное, именно это спасло его от полного погружения в себя. Все-таки, когда в паре метров от обзора туда-сюда снуют силуэты, отвлечешься неволей.

Но от плохого предчувствия было никуда не скрыться. Так-то Урюу переключал внимание на мельтешащих учеников, однако упомянутому предчувствию скрести на душе это ничуть не мешало.

— Следующий. Исида! — неожиданный оклик физрука вынудил вздрогнуть даже такого невозмутимого человека, как Урюу. Он вздохнул и направился к беговой дорожке, по пути сталкиваясь с Куросаки. И как нельзя кстати; Исида, ничего не говоря, снял очки и всучил их ожидавшему очереди Ичиго. Так происходило на каждой подобной сдаче и стало чем-то вроде негласной традиции. С очками бегать неудобно, вечно сползают, так почему бы не отдать их на время свободному Куросаки?

Ичиго по-дружески слегка пихнул Урюу в бок, сверкая ослепительной улыбкой. Видимо, желал удачи; утверждать Урюу не мог ничего, поскольку сам никогда не использовал похожие жесты. Да чего лукавить – Исида вообще не являлся воплощением эмоциональности. Вероятно, семейная черта. Всегда удобно свалить на наследственность то, чем не в силах похвастаться.

Урюу подошел к стартовой линии, вставая в подготовительную позицию, и последний раз посмотрел на Куросаки. Вернее, планировал посмотреть не на самого Куросаки, а на очки. Будучи близоруким, он не видел этого, но знал: линзы запотели в обжигающих объятиях черных лучей до того, как успели попасть в теплое помещение с прохладной улицы. И притом, что прямого контакта с самими стеклами не возникало. Так случалось постоянно. На каждой подобной сдаче.

Исида снова вздохнул и отметил, что секунды длились медленно – не прошло еще и одной. Перед мутноватым прищуренным взглядом расплывались белые полосы, очерчивающие дорожку.

Бег неслабо помогал абстрагироваться от абсолютно любой умственной деятельности, в том числе и от назойливого, не сулившего ничего хорошего предчувствия. От предчувствия – в особенности.

Учитель дал старт. Исида, не медля, сорвался с места и понесся вперед. Вместе с этим в его душе разлилось приятное, пустое тепло, помогающее расслабиться.

Несомненно, скоро все изменится. Если отбросить доводы про «шестое чувство» и прочие суеверия, то, по крайней мере, исходившая реяцу от потерявшего силы Куросаки была тому доказательством. Как, когда изменится – неважно. Во всяком случае, пусть и важно, но не тогда, когда Урюу наслаждался освобожденным от мыслей сознанием. И пробежкой.

Главное – не перейти в Хиренкьяку в порыве забытья _ **.**_


End file.
